


【無配對】少年情懷是首詩

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [9]
Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 點文：自慰
Series: JG, Oh JG [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 2





	【無配對】少年情懷是首詩

少年情懷總是詩，除了智商比人高以外是個標準青少年的東尼達爾克堅信：那是首極鹹濕之能事、堪稱不堪入目的性愛詩。  
充斥著神性與獸性、交會著理智與感情，他不吃那套萬物皆由恐懼與愛組成的二元光譜論法，但是確實有些時刻他是期待被某種單一的情緒充滿，以至於不需要去思考其他任何事情的。  
就像這種時候。東尼閉上眼睛放鬆全身肌肉，勾勒曾經看過的寫真女星，縱使沒有經驗可以複製出懷中的柔軟肉體、溫度與香氣，對青少年極易被勾起性慾的單純身體而言這樣的想像倒也堪用－－其實就只是因為你是個早洩的小處男。伊麗莎白的聲音在他腦中嘲諷的說。  
操，真有夠痿。東尼甩甩頭，把同胞姊姊的狡詐臉孔從腦中抹去。

話說到哪了？噢，說到想將腦袋清空不考慮其他任何事。  
或者說是用精蟲塞滿它，讓它無法考慮。隨便啦。東尼向後靠，堆疊著的柔軟枕頭與棉被包覆住他整片後背，他也順勢把自己塞了進去、舒舒服服的待著。  
這可能是缺乏安全感的象徵。他一心二用不太專心的想。  
不專心歸不專心，手上的動作倒沒有停下。不過是睡前打個手槍，奢侈的使用潤滑油什麼的反而只是製造收拾時的麻煩。東尼的睡褲與內褲掛在他的大腿中間，胯下的肉柱已經在他簡單粗暴的嚕動之中高高翹起，從尖端吐出透明的前液。  
東尼拉開嘴角，深深的酒窩妝點上他泛紅的臉頰，看上去甚至有種天真可愛的錯覺。  
如果不論他腿間的猙獰的話。

他太需要這種時間了。  
青少年有很多煩惱，他知道，但他也知道整個學校的青少年都沒有一個人的煩惱多過他。他們全部的煩惱加起來都比不過他。  
對喜歡的男孩總是無法坦率怎麼辦？今天又有哪個婊子要跟姊妹一起制裁？要怎麼教訓學校裡那個成績優秀的乖乖牌？和好兄弟廝混該想點新花樣嗎？面對同儕要如何使壞？師長眼前該如何裝乖？  
家庭關係、戀愛友誼、考試成績、未來願景。無意冒犯，每個人的時間有不同進程，他的只是恰巧走得太快太快。道貌岸然的講師會說你不該用性愛逃避自己欺騙自己你該去感受那份埋藏在你心底的恐懼與愛，但東尼真心想說不了，我有時候就是只想要在高潮的時候忘記自己，至少我還不會像你那樣做些偷雞摸狗的犯法勾當。  
他並非完全記得，也並非完全無知。一直到最後一次他都沒辦法忍住在演講中予之難堪的衝動，但他能怎麼辦呢？他可是個困惑而迷失的青少年，面對罪惡投以滿腔怒火是他的特權。

怒「火」，哈。性慾中模糊成泥漿的意識還是讓東尼找到了那個笑點。也或許他刻意將重點放在這個可笑的雙關，是為了讓他忘記自己用了那四個字。

「最後一次」。

自己的手淫技巧好不好，東尼本身是說不上來－－再一次的，閉嘴，不要討論他的性經驗。他只會憑著最原始的本能套弄、摩擦，觸碰會讓自己舒服的地方。他喜歡沿著馬眼周圍畫圈，再朝著龜頭外圍的冠狀溝用指腹磨過。快要高潮的瞬間他用另一隻手圈住底部忍住－－這一次他想要做得更慢更長。停下高潮之後他將手指往下，撫弄興奮飽滿的雙球、輕觸更下方的會陰。  
挑戰極限般的行為自然有其後果。不知何時開始東尼掛不住嘴邊的笑意，在波波快感的來襲中他皺著眉頭彎著背露出隱忍的神情，薄薄的下唇被他的牙戳著幾乎要發白。  
壓抑的喘息最後結束在猛然的抽氣聲中。東尼挺直背脊往後仰去，強烈的快感引發霎那間時間的凝滯。他覺得自己眼後滿是白光閃爍，不可控制的睜大渙散的雙眼看向空中不可知的一點，藍得空洞而透明－－

半晌過去回過神的東尼只覺指尖的體液冰涼黏膩。而他突然難以分清，這是他在逃避現實，還是又一次對法蘭克的指示從命。

餘下的時間所剩無幾。

END


End file.
